A New Point of View
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: Young medic Alexa cares for injured troopers aboard the Kaliida Shoals medical station. As she spends time with them and cares for them her point of view about the troopers and those who command them begin to change. Chapter 5: Worries
1. Chapter 1

**Before any one says anything I swear I'll get to work on my other stories. This'll probably have more chapters, but we'll see what spring break brings. Enjoy!**

Kaliida Shoals medical center, outer rim. Alexa's POV. A young medic working on the ship and caring for injured troopers. Chapter 1: New sight.

I smile as I walk. This is one of my last charges for today. The last trooper I'll see today if all goes well and hopefully be able to send him back to duty. I know how much better that'll make me feel after all the things I've seen today. I know how badly they all want to go back to duty.

I slip into the room and move towards the bed. The trooper on it sits up, obviously anticipating my arrival. "Commander?"

"Right here Flex. I thought I told you just to call me Alexa." I answer and Flex turns to face me. Well sort of.

Flex lost his eyesight in a bomb flash of some sort. We weren't really given details, we never are. We'd hoped that with extensive surgery, bacta, some rest, and most definitely some luck, he'd get it back. Everything's going well so far, but today was the last test. The last test and hopefully one Flex passes.

"Sorry comm-Alexa." Flex corrects himself. He reaches out and I know what he wants. I squeeze Flex's hand reassuringly and he smiles.

"Ready?"

Flex nods and I slowly remove the bandage. Careful not to leave as much of the bacta as possible.

"Hold still and keep your eyes open." I wipe the bacta from Flex's eyes and off his eyelids and eyelashes.

Flex blinks a couple of times, testing out his vision. "Oh."

"What?" I ask, concerned. I can feel the anxiety coursing through my veins.

Flex runs his hands across my cheeks. "Commander I-" He pulls away abruptly, realizing what he's done. "Thank you, this is the first time I've actually been able to see you."

"So you can see me." My grin stretches, and I calm down.

Flex nods, his grin even wider than mine. "After all the weeks you've been spoiling, ahm, taking care of me. Strawberry-blonde hair and dark blues eyes?" He asks.

I laugh. "That would be me."

Flex pulls me into a deep hug. "Thank you so much Alexa. I didn't think I'd be able to see again."

"You're welcome Flex." He begins to pull away and I give him a soft squeeze to let him know it's alright. I don't mind this contact though I know it's something Flex's not used to.

As Flex looks me in the eye, my own eyes go wide. "Oh, Flex."

He tilts his head a little, confused. "What's wrong?"

As I run two fingers over his eyelid Flex closes one eye, watching me with the other. He watches as I pull a small mirror out of my pocket.

"Close your eyes." I position the mirror so he can see his own eyes. "Okay, open them."

Flex does and now he sees what I see. His eyes go wide as he realizes it. Soft, dark purple eyes filled with compassion.

He gasps and then smiles slightly. I can see the deep purple turning slightly watery. "Alexa?" He says it like a question.

I take one of his hands in mine. "I don't know Flex, I've never seen this happen before."

Flex ducks his head but I can see the tears glistening on his cheeks, his face not hidden in the shadows as he'd like it to be.

"Flex I'm sorry I-"

Flex looks up at me and I suddenly realize by his expression that he's not mad. Not even close. He's the opposite.

Flex manages a small smile through the tears. "Don't be Alexa. They're amazing, beautiful really. They, they're too pure to belong on me."

I wipe away the tears from Flex's face. "They do belong on you Flex. You deserve it, not anyone else. And you are pure, no matter how others view you. You're perfect."

Flex shakes his head and bites his lip in doubt. "No, I'm not Alexa. I've killed people when I don't mean to because of my orders. All I've ever been is the perfect soldier."

"No Flex." I'm trying to be firm but I can hear by voice I'm falling miserable. Its cracking and I feel about to cry. "You are who you are and that's perfect. You're perfect. No one else has any say in that."

Flex pulls me back into the hug from earlier and I smile at the violet eyed trooper. This is more than he wanted, more than either of us wanted, but yet... It did happen, so much more than either of us dared hope for.

I rub Flex's back, the way I did when he couldn't see me at all. Somehow I know what I said was right, and somehow I know Flex believes it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Second chances. Alexa's POV

I wait for Flex at the door, anxious and nervous.

When he comes out, he has a wide smile plastered across his face.

"So?" I ask.

"So what?" He walks beside me down the empty hallway.

I glare into the gunners violet eyes. "You know what I mean. How'd it go?"

"Good."

"What level of good?" I'm getting mad at him for not giving me a straight answer. Also because I can tell he's laughing at me.

"Well, I'm getting my tank back." He laughs.

It takes a moment to sink in before I jump on him and hug him. "Yes!"

Flex squeezes me for a moment before letting go. There'd be consequences if someone saw us as friends the way we are right now. Severe consequences.

"Hey, people could take this the wrong way." He says as I let go.

"Oh ya, as if I like you _that _way." I smack his shoulder.

"Oh very professional...Commander." He taunts, trying to aggravate me.

I stick out my tongue at him. "It's not like your acting very professional either."

My comm-link beeps and snap back into professional mode, realizing Flex was right about that. "Commander Alexa Rsaya here."

"Alexa this is Mira, I need you at operating room 67A immediately."

"I'll be there." I take off down the hall with Flex at my heels.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks.

I bite my lip. "'Get some rest, I'll be there later."

He nods and turns down a different hallway.

I skid to a stop in front the operating room. Mira ushers me in. "Come on, we need you in here now."

I'm in and checked within seconds. A trooper with the medic insignia on his armour is leaning over one of his brothers, injecting a syringe into his arm.

"Painkillers?"

He nods. "I'm Das, ma'am."

"Well, it would be nice to meet you under different circumstances Das, but this is all we've got at the moment." I lean over the trooper, Das beside me.

There's a large gash in the trooper's pelvic area and I look up at Das.

He nods. "Broken."

That's all I need to know. I set to work immediately and give Mira instructions as I do. "Make sure he's topped up on all the painkiller you can give for the moment. This is going to hurt when he wakes up."

Mira does as she's told and doesn't question it. Unlike most, I like to make sure the troopers I take care of aren't in any pain. Some medics use their painkiller and sedatives sparingly, I don't. I know if I were them I wouldn't want to be in pain and my parents brought me up that way. Do unto others and you'd have them do unto you.

Das though questions it. "Are you sure? Can't you get in trouble for using painkillers like that?"

I nod. "Ya, but it doesn't matter, I don't care whether I get in trouble, just as long as I do my job properly and last time I checked, leaving someone in pain was not part of that."

Das doesn't comment on my explanation but seems to accept it.

I continue with the trooper's pelvic area then finally sigh. "Done."

Das is bracing his brother's arm in a splint and wrapping it, he looks up for about two seconds. "Can you take care of his leg, ma'am?"

I nod curtly and inspect the wound. It's a large gash just beneath his knee on the back of his thigh. I thank Das, not wanting to distract him, in my mind for having stopped the bleeding already. That would have made it much harder to deal with.

I clean it and wrap the wound with ease, it comes with practice. Das and I both finish up on the smaller stuff and I lean away, glad to be done. This is usually the worst part, not knowing whether what we've done will work or not.

Das sighs. "Thank you, ma'am."

"It's Alexa." I correct. "And don't worry about it."

Mira looks over at me, using my nickname. "Lexa, You going to say good bye to Flex? He'll be going soon."

"Osik." I swear and look up at the Theelin girl. "Can you?"

She nods. "I'll be fine, go say your farewells to Flex, it'll mean a lot to him."

I turn to Das. "Das, can I talk to you later? I'll need the report."

He nods curtly. "Yes ma'am-Alexa."

I smile with laughter behind it. "Thanks."

Flex is waiting for me at the landing bay, watching his chrono, obviously slightly impatient.

"Sorry, I'm here!" I cry and Flex smiles.

"Don't worry about it. I almost thought you weren't going to show." He leans down to give me one last good bye hug.

"And not say good bye?" I ask, my voice muffled from Flex's bear hug. "Flex your suffocating me."

"Sorry." He laughs and lets me go.

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it." I'm pulled back into the bear hug.

Finally we let go of each other, well, more or less. It seems more like Flex pulls me off of him.

"Flex, what did you mean...about the orders?" I can't let Flex leave without knowing what bothers him so much.

He sighs. "My General...he...he doesn't care very much about how we win the battle, just as long as we win it. If, let's say, a civilian population was trying to stop us from doing our job, the General will usually order us to use force."

I gasp. "But the Jedi, don't they..."

Flex shakes his head. "Our General's not a Jedi."

"Oh." I look down. "I-I'm sorry Flex."

Flex uses his hand to make me look him in the eye. His violet eyes are compassionate. "It's alright, I'll be fine."

I force a smile. "Stay safe, I don't want to see you back here, ever."

Flex's laughter is contagious. "I'll try."

He waves at me as he walks up the boarding ramp and I wave back. "Good bye." I say softly.

My comm beeps and I raise it to my wrist. "Alexa here."

"It's Das. You wanted that report?"

"Yes, thank you Das. Where are you?" I ask.

"The lab in wing C."

"I'll be there right away." I start off at a walk, waiting for Das' response.

"Sure thing, ma'am."

I laugh as he closes the comm, knowing the first thing he'll say when I get there is sorry for not calling me Alexa.

The lab's not too far away. I can walk there with ease and not have to worry about Das having to wait too long. As I walk I mull over something. When I was talking to Das earlier I noticed something. He has a scar from behind his ear to his jaw. Nothing major really, but it doesn't look like it healed properly and frankly I'd like to have a look at it.

Das doesn't turn as I walk in; he's occupied with a microscope and something I can't see.

"Das?"

He whips around to face me. "Oh, sorry ma'am-Commander-Alexa."

I laugh. "No need to be flustered Das. If you want to call me ma'am you can, but you have permission to call me Alexa."

He relaxes. "Thank you ma'am." He hands me a data pad. "Here's the report."

I nod. "Thanks Das." I look over the data pad quickly, this way with the report I know the troopers designation, what happened, injuries. The only thing it won't give me is a name but I can hopefully find it out later.

"Das." I look up at him hesitantly to find him watching me. "Would you mind...if I take a look?" I gesture to the scar.

Das bites his lip then nods his assent. "Go ahead."

As I do I notice the shape. It comes down from the middle of his ear, then splits in two lines that travel almost parallel to each other, down to his where they stop after about 3 centimetres. It looks tender and actually quite painful.

"What happened?" I ask, brushing my fingers along the scars.

Das pulls away. "I'd rather not say."

I nod. "Alright, but come and find me when you get the chance, I think I know how to take the swelling out of that."

He turns back to the microscope and I have to strain to hear his words. "Thank you Alexa. The trooper you were helping earlier, he's one of my close brothers. You're pretty much giving him a second chance."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "No problem Das."

**Hello chapter two. So, you guys can say hi to Das and to unknown trooper. If anyone has any name suggestions for unknown trooper, tell me in a review or drop me a PM.**

** Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: Thank you so much as always!**

** Icehockeychic4: Ya, I know I have spelling errors, I'm not the best speller, sorry 'bout that. Glad you want this to continue!**

** laloga: I'll try to add backstory as I go, flesh people out to. Thanks!**

** sachariach: Glad you caught the reference! The timeframe is during the clone wars, and now you know why Flex refers to that. Thank you!**

** Thanks everyone! I'm glad you're all so far enjoying this!**

** Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Scars. Alexa's POV.

** So, unknown trooper has a name, thanks to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0. Thank you!**

I slip into the room, careful not to wake the trooper in the bed. He looks less pale now, more colour to his checks than earlier today. I stifle a yawn; it's been a long day now.

Checking the data pad I sigh. Why couldn't they put the troopers name on these? How hard would that be? It doesn't make sense to me.

All the injuries are listed here but I already know them so I the drips and monitors are next. Everything seems fine and I should be able to take him off the breathing monitor soon.

I check the data pad again. Maybe Das' slipped it in for me. No, he hasn't, as much as I wish he could've, it would've gotten him in trouble.

"The name's Derrick but the data pad won't tell you that."

I jump and then try to calm my nerves. I hear Derrick laugh softly and I turn to face him. He smiles slightly but it's not enough to mask the pain he feels.

I laugh softly and reach over to slide the breath mask off the lower half of his face, setting it to the side just in case he needs it later. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Derrick chuckles. "Well, we have to find some way to have fun, Commander."

"Alexa." I correct and gently place a hand on Derricks. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugs. "Better than I was... that was only a couple hours ago wasn't it?"

I nod and he continues.

"Hurts a little but it's not that bad." Derrick looks up at me and I suddenly realize he hates this feeling of helplessness. From my understanding none of the troopers do enjoy being stuck in a cot but Derrick really seems to hate it.

"Here." I give him a small shot of painkiller and Derrick relaxes slightly as it numbs the pain.

Derrick looks up at me and cocks his head slightly to the side. "Everything alright...Alexa?" He seems a little more comfortable at using my first name than Das.

I nod. "Ya, it's nothing you need to worry about, trust me." Gently I take a good look at his leg, watching to see how the skin's regenerating and whether the swelling around the wound is going away. Then I move to his pelvic area, Derrick first looks a little uncomfortable but his expression is soon turned to one of pain as he squirms slightly.

"It's alright. Hold still Derrick, everything's fine." I soothe gently, brushing a hand through his hair.

Derrick's breathing slowly begins to settle and he relaxes about an inch, still in major pain. I gently rub the back of his hand and continue to run my hand through his hair till he opens his eyes a little and he relaxes more.

Derrick hunches up one shoulder and stares at me, fear masked behind a slight glare. I've seen the troopers do this before when they twitch or move in a way that hurts themselves and one of the medics is around.

We look at each other for a moment and he asks softly. "You're not going to hit me?"

I start back in confusion and shake my head. "No, why would I do that?"

Derrick cocks his head again and his shoulder comes down from its protective position. "The Kaminoans...if we don't do what they want they hit us or if it's worse they keep painkillers away from us till they've decided we've learned from our mistake. We have to follow their instructions, to the letter."

I close my eyes and breathe deeply, trying to hold back my anger. I've heard the horror stories of what the Kaminoans do to troopers, but to do something like this to an injured person? It's just wrong.

"Alexa?" Derrick's voice brings me back to the present.

"Hmm?" I reopen my eyes and see him looking up at me, concerned.

Derrick grips my hand gently and, ignores the obvious pain he must be feeling from the broken bones in his arm and wrist. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

I nod slowly. "Ya, just...I'm sorry Derrick."

He raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For what you've been through." I whisper softly and gently readjust the sling and his arm to a more comfortable position.

Derrick lets out a soft groan. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

I smile sadly and rub the back of his hand. "In a way, it is."

I'm trying to find Das in the rush of medics and injured troopers. He's hasn't answered his comm and I'm beginning to worry. From what Derrick's told me, that's not like him. It seems the two of them are hatch mates, or batchers as the troopers call it. And that seems to make them even closer than I could've thought possible but I'm beginning to understand it.

Talking to Flex, Derrick and Das has started to show me something different.

The little quirks in each of their personalities, the things that one of them prefers but not the other. Or just the way they each respond differently to the same statement. Its little things like that I see other medics not noticing when it's right in front of them.

I chew on the stylus of my data pad nervously; I'm getting more worried by the minute. This is getting weird, he should have responded by now.

Finally I decide the lab might be the best idea. If Das is there he might just be too distracted to answer his comm or there might be something to tell me where he went.

I try one last time as I lengthen my stride. "Das? Do you copy?"

No answer, just like the last several times.

I try the door and it won't open. It shouldn't be locked, should it? I take a look at my chrono; no it should still be open.

I purse my lips and find my pass, swiping it in front of the door scanner. It opens and I stop dead in my tracks.

The room is a mess and in the middle is Das, half in the chair, half out, eyes closed and head on the counter, bleeding.

** Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: Thanks! And thanks for the name, I couldn't think of one (or I was too lazy to).**

** laloga: thanks, I decided Alexa should be one of those kind of people who don't really believe that using the troopers is right, but's still willing to help them for the same reason kinda thing. **

** skirata22: Well I updated! And thank you for not caring about spelling; I'm soo bad at it. Glad you like it!**

** sachariach: He does, doesn't he? You'll see, there'll be a little more angst later maybe. Sorry if it's a little choppy, I'm trying my best but it's a little hard not to at this stage. **

** CC: Just you wait; I will force Das to tell us.**

** Das: Make me.**

** Me: Watch me.**

** Glad you like it!**

** As always,**

** Chow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Flex's POV. Aboard a Jedi cruiser.

I sit back on my bunk and lean against the cruiser wall. Obviously having violet eyes hasn't changed me any. Me squad knew me and embraced me as soon as I walked through the door.

"So." Tavs hops up on the top bunk across from me and stares me down. Kriff he's good at this... "How'd they do that?"

"Do what?" I can try and hold the stare but Tavs' gaze isn't wavering. It's just a thing we do. Stare each other down for the fun of it.

"Change your eye colour." Tavs laughs and I lose. He lies back on his cot with his hands interlocked behind his head.

I shrug. "Alexa thinks it had something to do with the effect of the bacta."

"And Alexa is?" Flight slips into the room. "A friend or a little more hmm?"

I swear under my breath and glare, starting up another staring contest. "A medic, you could call her a friend if you think that's what it is." If the guys knew that I had just the slightest crush on Alexa I'd never hear the end of it.

Tavs snorts. "You go with that brother."

I roll my eyes and think about Alexa. Now that I can't see her every day I miss her. That reality hadn't really sunk in when I said goodbye. I'd wanted her to know everything was alright when I left. She was the one person I could really admit things too. Even things I don't want to say to Flight and Tavs.

Kriff it's hard to get to know that girl and then leave her.

Alexa's POV

The room is a mess and in the middle is Das. Half in half out of the chair, head on the table, bleeding.

"Das." My voice comes out as a whisper and my legs remember how to move. I kneel down beside him and slide my med-kit form my personal shoulder bag.

His eyes flutter open weakly and he looks over at me tiredly, he groans and reaches to grab his shoulder. "Alexa?"

I nod and relax a bit. At least he remembers my name, that's always a good sign. I wipe the blood off his mouth and talk softly. "How bad's your shoulder?"

"Bad." Is all Das can force out. He squeezes his arm to his side.

I gently take his arm in my hand and hold it out. "I'm going with dislocated."

"Mm..." Das grimaces as I grab his shoulder and arm.

"Alright, on the count of three. You know how this works. I'll reduce by three and then we'll be done." I don't stop talking as I get ready. "Three!" I push Das' shoulder back into place.

Das groans and grips his shoulder near his side again. "I even knew what you were going to do and I still wasn't ready for it..."

I put his arm in a sling to keep his shoulder from moving and rub his back gently, it's not medical protocol but people usually find it relaxes them. That's always a good thing. If the persons relaxed, it's easier to help them. People who are tense tend to attack you...and that doesn't help anyone. "It's alright, Das. Just hold still. How many of me do you see?"

"At the moment?" Das nods and winces. "Two. I can remember what happened. Don't bother in asking questions. It's mild, I can tell. My ears are ringing and my visions a little blurred." He winces and reaches up with his good hand to rub the side of his head. His hand comes up a little slow for my liking.

I lower his hand back to his lap and part Das' hair. It curls under my fingers as I use a hand to part it, getting a good look at the injury. Large bump, bit of a cut, definitely a concussion. "If you know what's going on and what I'm going to do, what's with the reaching up to touch it?"

Das blinks rapidly, trying to focus and keep his attention on me. "Automatic. Sorry."

His blinking and trouble staying focus confirms it. "Das, you can close your eyes. I don't mind." I offer, taking care of the injury

"Thanks ma'am." He doesn't nod this time just closes his eyes, sighing softly.

"What happened?" I move to wipe off the rest of the dry blood and add a small gloss of bacta to his split lip.

"Nothing." He murmurs and opens one eye slightly.

I roll my eyes and raise an eyebrow. "Really Das?"

"It doesn't matter." Das tries to stand up and sways, his balance off. I grab him right around the ribs so I don't have to grab his shoulder and inflict anymore pain.

"Fine, don't tell me. This is going to hurt a bit" I mutter and wrap my arm around Das. He lets out a thin groan as I go to his other side and he puts his arm over my shoulder. "Sorry Das. Let's get going, you need to get some rest."

"I'm fine ma'am." So calling me Alexa was just a mistake. Now that Das' aware enough it's back to calling me ma'am.

"Come on. I'll get someone to help me clean this up later." I help Das towards the door.

"Wait."

Das stands stock still and turns to the table. Using me for balance, he grabs some samples and closes them up, putting them in his tunic pocket.

"Das, what's up?" I let him finish up and steer Das towards the door. "You can tell me."

Das sighs and shakes his head. "I'll explain later. I just...I'm not sure I can get the facts straight right now."

I take a deep breath. "Das, is there anything you need to get off your chest, you know where to find me."

Das nods and winces. "I know."

I help him get back to the small barracks in the med center and bite my lip. "Alright, I'll come check up on you later alright?"

Das smiles slightly, his eyes are tired but sincere. "Thanks Alexa..."

I smile and, once Das is asleep, head back to my own quarters. Thoughts swirling around my head. Most of them center on the three troopers I've grown close too. Stang, I miss Flex. And I want to know what happened to Das. My resolve hardens. He's going to have to tell me eventually.

**This might not be as good as my other chapters, sorry guys. You tell me. So, you guys are gonna hafta wait another chapter to find out what happened to Das. ^^ Sorry. Chow**

** ~CCL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Das' POV

I wake up slowly. That dreamy state I was in, I didn't want to get out of, but the bright lights were too much for my eyes. I groan, and reach with my good hand for the datapad that should be in my pocket. I still feel bad about not telling Alexa exactly what happened, but I 'm not sure I could really explain...to anyone. Derrick is the only one who knows and even that's limited knowledge. He gets it though; he just doesn't understand when I get all techy on him.

When I search through my pocket, it's not there. Blast it, I need that! I check my pocket again, it's got to be there, it has too!

But it's not...

So that's what he was after, my notes.

I grab my comm-link. "Alexa?"

"Das?" Alexa responds, sounding tired.

I gulp. "Sorry Alexa, but I need to talk to you right away." This is not good, I knew I was going to have to tell her what had happened eventually but I had hoped...

Alexa's POV

I yawn and grab the first clothes I can find. When I told Das he could talk whenever he needed to, I didn't think he'd want to in the middle of the night. I sigh but change and head toward the barracks. I've had maybe four hours of sleep between patients and worrying, I'm allowed to by tired right now.

Das meets me halfway there, his eyes are wide and he's sweating. He looks a lot more worried than I've seen him. This has got to be serious. "Can we go somewhere private?"

I nod and run a hand through my red-blonde hair. I probably look like a slob but we're the only two up to see it so I really, really don't care. "I wasn't expecting you to want to talk at a time like this."

Das gives me a weak smile. He's amazingly awake for this time of night. "I'm always up around this time. I don't use a lot of sleep I don't need a lot either. We haven't been...doing much that requires it lately. Not a lot of battles, mostly boring surveillance."

We walk into the mess hall and sit in the corner, I grab us each a cup of caf. Almost no one's around so this place is as good as any. If it was full, then I'd be worried about some people's sanity.

"Alexa, you remember those samples I grabbed?" Das sighs and closes his eyes.

I nod. "Ya, why do you ask?"

Das bites his lip and looks at me again. "Did you see a datapad anywhere around there? By them? On the floor?"

"No. Should there have been one?" It's a pretty stupid question but it slips out. I can't help it.

Das nods. "It's got some very important notes on it." I know he must have some kind of headache but Das obviously doesn't seem to care. Whatever's on that datapad must mean a lot to him.

Das looks down at his caf, he's barely touched it. Which is odd, I know the troopers like there sweets and caf, mostly because of their rapid aging and metabolism. "You said you cleaned up, did you see it anytime then?"

"I did, I got some help, but I didn't find the datapad, no one saw one." I reach over and put a hand on Das'. "What's on that datapad?"

Das sighs and looks back up at me. "All my notes about mine and my brother's genetics are on that..."He pauses. "I'm trying to find out how to stop the accelerated aging process."

There are several seconds of silence before I figure out what to say, well, truly, my brain had just started processing it.

"Das...you, you realize that...there would be...severe consequences for...something ...like that..." I'm completely and utterly at a loss of what to do. why would he...never mind why, how could he manage to get the noted and things for it?

Das bites his lip. "I know, I've been careful with it but what happened...well I think it happened because someone wanted my notes. I've gotten my hands on all I can and done my own tests, it's all on there. Derrick does slicing, he knows about all of it because of that. He's the reason I have most of my notes."

"Fierfek." I swallow hard. Well that explains a lot. "Das, please, please tell me those tests have nothing to do with what happened to Derrick."

Das shakes his head quickly and winces. He looks surprised I'd even consider it. "I wouldn't do that, not ever, I swear. I've had samples from him, he insisted, but I did the tests on myself."

"I'm not sure that was very smart." I say drily and Das laughs quietly.

"I got sick from it once but General Mundi and Commander Jet didn't ask too many questions. They know I like to...test these things. When I got over it, I found it had stopped half a year of my rapid aging but no one wants to go through those side effects four times." Das shuddered. "It wasn't fun."

"I don't doubt you." I shake my head slowly. "So someone wanted your notes then...would you mind telling me what really went on?"

Das sighs but nods. "Someone came up behind me, at first I thought it was you, but then they turned the lights out..." Das pauses for a moment. "A good blow to the head was all it took, I should've been ready but I wasn't."

I rub my face tiredly and Das starts to stand. "I really shouldn't have bothered you about this..."

I grab his good arm and tug him back down. "No, it's alright. I've got time before I'm on duty. This is important. You were right to ask."

Das breathes a sigh of relief and I can see his eyes take on a very serious tone. "Thank you Alexa."

I smile slightly. "No worries."

**So, I've finally updated this one. Yay! Don't shoot me! Anyways, as you can see, Das is dropping the formal-ness with Alexa, mostly 'cause he's worried. And, just you wait and see, Flex is gonna tie into this story too! Wow...initially, this was meant to be a whole bunch of different mini-plots focusing around Alexa and the troopers...now it's got a major plot line! That is just awesome! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! And I'll try to start updating more often.**

**Chow**

**~CCL**


	6. Chapter 6

Alexa's POV

I sigh and lean back against the wall, sliding into sitting position. I told Das to go get some rest and that I'd take care of it for now but I don't know where to start. Why would someone do something like this? It doesn't make a lot of sense unless…

Two reasons pop to the top of my mind. Profit or they don't want Das finding out how to reverse the rapid aging process… Both of them are equally possible. The Kaminoans are making a lot of money because they have different genetics and now all other cloning is banned… And the of course if Das found the cure less clones would need to be made and that wouldn't be great for the Kaminoans steady flow of credits know would it?

I reach for my comm; maybe there is one way to get started with this, one person who might have some ideas for me…

Flex's POV  
I lick my lips and think hard. Alexa's waiting for my response once I've decided but I'm glad she's not on the comm, that all I have is the message, this way she doesn't know exactly how hard this is for me. If she was on the comm waiting for my response that would probably only make this even harder than it already is…

She's explained the incident at the medical station on the message and now I have a choice. Leave my brothers and help her or stay her and just give her some ideas. I don't like either of the options. Neither of them leaves me in a great position for the moment.

I loyal to my brothers, I know that. I don't want to leave them here, to know that if something happens it may have been because I wasn't there to help. We're all fiercely loyal to each other, always have been. It's the way we were raised, the way we fight together; the bonds between us are much too hard to break just like that. We're brother after all.

But Alexa…she may be in trouble and I don't think she can fend for herself the way my brothers can. I mean, I know she's capable of a lot of things but if anything happens to her…that person is going to have a lot to answer. You can trust me on that.

It's funny almost, how I've grown so attached to her and yet most of the time I talked with her, got to know her, I couldn't even see her. When I finally did get to see her…there's no way to describe what I felt, or at least nothing I know that could describe it. That of course may just be because of the way I was trained…we weren't trained to deal with any extra emotions we might have.

But is it right to leave my brothers because of her?

"So, are you going or what?" Tavs walks into the room, eyebrow raised as if expecting me to be gone by now.

I stare at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Tavs snorts. "Are you going to go help that girl or what? You should hurry up and get your stuff ready."

Flight grins as he walks in, obviously knowing exactly what Tavs is talking about. "Do you really think we don't eavesdrop on you vod'ika?"

I growl and throw a glare in their direction but inside I'm actually pretty grateful. From Tavs comments if they know then they're saying… Not that I'm glad that they eavesdrop on my comm messages.

"Would you hurry up?" Tavs gives me a firm smack upside the head. "Of course we don't mind you going; we can take care of ourselves. It's you who needs to be looked out for."

I smile at the two of them and begin to gather my stuff. "Am I really that easy to read?"

Flight laughs. "Like a book Flex. Now get your shebs in gear."

I grasp both of them the mando way as I get ready to leave. "Thanks guys."

Both of them grin as I walk out the door. "No prob."

Suddenly I turn around to face them. "Oh and guys? Stop listening in on my comm."

They share a look and the grin gets wider before Flight speaks. "We'll see, but don't count on it."

I laugh as I slip out into the hallway.

**Short chapter is short because I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry for taking so long to update everything but I've been lazy and my computer wouldn't work and then my mom changed the password to hers and then I had swim meets and…*takes a deep breath* Anyway, you get the picture. Hopefully this will suffice for now I'll try to update all my other stories ASAP! **

**Chow**

**~CCL**


	7. Chapter 7

Flex's POV

I'm driving myself insane. I want to stop tapping my boot and clicking my fingernails on my leg armour but I can't. And it's driving me insane. I'm nervous to say the least, the closer to the med centre I get the more frantic my ticking becomes, the quicker and louder my heart pounds in my ears.

The TIV pilot looks back at me. "At least keep up a regular pace would you?"

I shake my head to clear it. "Sorry, I can't help it."

The pilot nods. His names Sicko, I know why, I've ridden in his TIV on missions before. They call him Sicko for a reason.

"Sure you're alright Flex?" We drop out of hyperspace and suddenly I stop clicking and tapping.

"I'm fine." I swallow nervously and Sicko doesn't push the subject. If Flight was flying he would have, if only to keep my talking, but he's busy with the gunships right now, picking up brothers from a recently finished battle.

My mind wanders off and I'm glad of the distraction. It's funny how Flight's name never came from the fact that he's a pilot. Back on Kamino he was obsessed with jetpacks, loved practicing with them, he was pretty good at it too. He probably would've been a jet trooper if he hadn't been so good at piloting. But he gets his airborne fix from flying I guess.

We near the med center and I'm on edge again. Alexa's probably waiting for me and I'm anxious and nervous to see her.

I don't say a word as we land, breath held in anticipation.

Alexa's POV

I fidget while I wait for Flex. I miss him, I really do, and I know why I miss him. He probably doesn't realize it but I've fallen for his quietness, his thoughtfulness and compassion. He strong, smart and fast, but he thinks things through before he speaks, a quality a lot of people don't have anymore.

I pace for a while and then stop, realizing just how stupid I must look right now. My thoughts wander off to Flex and I shake my head clear of those thoughts. There are more urgent things to think about. Like what the stang is going on and who took Das' notes.

A deep throbbing snaps me back to the present as a TIV sets down in front of me. The ramp shudders down onto the floor and a lone figure stands on in the opening.

I recognize Flex's dusty white and grey armour immediately and breath catches in my throat. He'd pulls off his helmet and strides toward me down the ramp, violet eyes seeming to ask for me approval of his decision.

We stand watching each other for a moment and Flex sighs and then speaks. "Are you alright?"

I nod gulping; wanting to pull him into a hug but knowing here is not the place or time. "Come on, we need to talk."

Flex simply nods and follows me. I don't know which is worse, knowing his eyes are watching me when I look back at him or if he'd shoved his helmet back on his head and I had no indication to how he was feeling other than that he doesn't want to talk.

Suddenly I turn to face him and my mouth starts moving on its own accord. My brain and body aren't on speaking terms anymore. "Look, Flex, I'm sorry to drag you from your duty and I wish there was another way but...I'm sorry to pull you away from your brothers and-"

Flex cuts me off with a quiet grin. "It's good to see you too ma'am. I missed you."

A smile twitches at my lips. It's amazing how that one sentence can reassure me of everything. 'I missed you.' I'm not sure just how much he means that as of yet, but I desperately want to know. I know this is going to be hard to hold it in but I've got to be careful about how and when I tell Flex how I feel.

Flex smiles again and motions for me to keep walking. "Let's get a move on Commander, can't stand here all day can we?"

I shake myself back to reality. "Probably not. Alright, let's go." I turn and begin to walk to ward my quarters. 'I hope you don't mind, but you'll be staying with me, I set up an extra bed and all. We'll get you settled in and then I'll introduce you to Das and Derrick. Derrick's injured so I'm not sure how much he'll be able to help out but Das is the one who's 'pad got stolen so he'll definitely be helping us out."

"Derrick...is he injured badly?" Flex's immediate concern for a brother he's never met doesn't surprise me but I still find it extremely touching.

"Not too bad. He's got a pretty bad burn on the back of his leg and some broken bones in his hand and wrist and..." I hesitate. "His pelvis is broken; it's a high impact fracture. That's why he won't be able to help out much, I can't have him sitting up, let alone walking around and standing up all day."

Flex nods, his concern for Derrick evident on his face. "So, is there anything else I'm not filled in on yet?"

I shake my head, thinking back to the comm message I sent him earlier. "Not that I can think of. I'm still not totally filled in; Das hasn't given me all the details of what he's doing. When he told, before I commed you, it was pretty early in the morning and we were both tired so I didn't bother pressing for details."

Flex nods and his hand slides in to mine gently, effectively stopping me and making me look at him, his violet eyes hold mine. "Alexa...I really did miss you..."

I smile back, a fluttery feeling taking over my chest. "I missed you too Flex."


	8. Chapter 8

Alexa's POV

I sit cross legged on my bed as Flex puts his things into the drawers I emptied out earlier for him. I could have easily got him a separate room but I feel like at the moment I'm safer with someone nearby.  
He turns to face me and sits down on the bed, perfectly straight up and with military precision.  
I smile softly. "You can relax Flex."  
He looks surprised for a second and then realizes what I mean and relaxes his posture a bit. "So is there anything else I need to know except what you sent me?"  
"Well..." I sigh softly. "I have two theories. Either someone wants his notes so they can be as successful as the kaminoans, or it's someone working for the kaminoans who doesn't want anyone to find out they're secrets."  
Flex chews on his lip for a moment. "Those are some pretty probable choices. Of course it could be someone within GAR that doesn't want us to have such...free will...so to speak. If we live longer its more likely people will see us as real people. Advanced aging, immediate response to orders, flash training, it makes us seem pretty droid like doesn't it?"  
My face screws up for a moment. "It does. But people are idiots aren't they?"  
"That they are." Flex smiles and chuckles. "So what's the plan of attack then."  
I glare at him. "By calling it a plan of attack you make it sound like we're going to go shoot someone."  
Flex seems to become serious. "Alexa, if it comes down it you know it's hard wired in each of us."  
"You shoot anyone in this hospital you'll probably be sent to the metal ward unless you've got a good reason. Good thing it's close by." As thin attempt at humour as it is, Flex reverts back to his usual smiling self.  
"Oh, good, you can visit me every day." He chuckles again. "But really, what is the plan?"  
"So far all we have is the evidence from the lab, which luckily has been only slightly cleaned up but otherwise cordoned off until I get in there to deal with it." I take my fingers through my hair. "We'll have to start there."  
"Let's get to it then." Flex stands up. "I'm not the patient type."  
"I noticed."

Das and Flex are both dressed in regular trooper armour, no markings, flanking me on either side. I've tried every argument I can think of to get Das to get some more rest but he simply argues back.  
I try to look as normal as possible as I shoe away the people trying to get a glimpse into the lab and step inside, closing the door behind us.  
And when I turn around I feel totally out of the loop.  
Das and Flex are working side-by-side, gleaning whatever evidence they can from the scene, in perfect tandem.  
Leaving me to stand there, knowing I'd simply get in their way. But I'm fidgety because I want to find someway to help.  
Finally Flex and Das share a look and look back at me. Das speaks. "Ma'am, could you photograph whatever we ask you to? We'll need to refer to it later."  
"Of course." I pull out a recorder and set it to take holo pictures. At least this way I can feel like I'm doing something and not simply a hinderance.  
Although they probably don't really need me here at all.  
It's a long hour until Das and Flex finish.  
Flex turns to me. "We'll have to analyze everything but we can't really do much unless we have access to the database here..."  
Das and I share a look and he nods. "Derrick's a slicer. Let me talk to him."  
"Das I can-"  
He cuts me off. "Let me do it Alexa. He needs to know and I got him into this, I got all of you into this."  
I nod slowly as Das walks out, leaving Flex and I alone.

Das' POV

I slip into the room quietly and lick my lips, sitting down on the edge of the cot.  
Derrick twitches but doesn't wake up and I try for a smile. I don't want to wake him but if he doesn't soon, I'll have to. We need to get into the database soon, before something else happens.  
The situation is nowhere near as under control as I want it to be.  
"Das? Vod..."  
I jump from my thoughts and focus in on Derrick. "Nice timing."  
He manages a grin and then raises an eyebrow. "I get the feeling you're here for something..."  
"Ya." I suck in a deep breath. "I have a favour to ask you."  
He watches me for a moment, reading my body signals. "I take it this has something to do with yesterday? Alexa's not good at hiding her emotions. You worried her."  
I nod, mouth suddenly dry. "Someone grabbed my notes."  
"Frek." Derrick's eyes narrow. "Das..."  
He knows me way too well. "Look, I'll give you the details later. But we went in today and got as much evidence as we could but we can't analyze it without-"  
"You want me to slice the database?"  
I nod and Das holds out his good hand, giving me a cheeky grin. "Hand it over. This should be a piece of cake."  
I hold the datapad above him. "No, you can tell me what to do. You need to relax."  
"Give. Me. The. Data. Pad." Derrick clips his words purposely. "It's not that stressful to hack a hospitals database and you'd probably end up sending in a virus or something."  
I debate for a moment and then give it to him. "Fine. Twenty minutes. Tops. Then you take a break."  
"...Fine." He takes the datapad and begins typing things in at a surprisingly fast speed.  
I watch him carefully and sigh softly. Lets get this under control. As much as I want to leave Derrick out of this, we need him.  
I dearly hope this works.

Ah, I have finally updated again. I apologize for how long these updates have been taken me but I just can't seem to finish anything lately. Anyways, I'd like to get the stories I've got going finished so I can get onto a story that I'd like to write but I won't put it yet till these are all finished.

~CCL


End file.
